Kaachan
by Pandacchi
Summary: Kau selalu mendukungku... Kau selalu ada saat aku terluka... Saat aku bahagia... Juga saat aku membutuhkanmu... Sampai akhirnya kau... meninggalkanku... Kaa-chan... Sasuke-Mikoto. Special fic 4 mom day!


**Panda-kun on the fic! ^^b  
Bukannya nyelesein 3 fic saya yang udah numpuk itu… ('-.-)  
Fic ini juga saya buat buru-buru banget, hari sabtu tengah malam saya baru ketiban ilham buat bikin fic kaya' gini…  
Udah deh curhatnya, mending para senpai baca aja fic -ehm- buatan amatiran ini.  
This fic I dedicated to my sweetyhunnybunny mommy,  
Makasih banyak atas semua yang beliau berikan pada saya…**

* * *

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

Aku baru pulang dari misi tingkat D, seperti biasa dengan Kakashi, Sakura, dan juga si dobe Naruto. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga minta izin pulang cepat karena ada sedikit urusan di taman makam Konoha yang sedang kutuju ini. Saat sampai, kakiku melangkah sendiri ke sebuah nisan yang sudah sangat kuhafal letaknya.

Aku berjongkok di samping nisan itu. Mata onyx-ku menatap nama yang tertera di permukaan nisan tersebut. Mikoto Uchiha. Aku mati-matian menahan tangis walaupun sebenarnya hatiku sudah menangis meraung-raung daritadi.

"Kaa-chan… Maaf…" Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, hanya desiran ilalang tertiup angin yang meramaikan suasana di taman makam itu.

* * *

**Kaa-chan**

_© chaa a.k.a panda-kun_

* * *

**-Kau selalu mendukungku saat aku ingin maju…-**

"Hmmm…" Aku memperhatikan jalanan di depan rumahku lewat jendela kamarku. Aku bosan, sampai kapan aku kecil terus sih? Aku kan juga ingin segera mempelajari jurus-jurus ninja dan menjadi anbu seperti aniki?! Huh…

"Sasu-chan? Ada apa?"

"Bosan… Aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk akademi dan menyusul aniki." Kaa-chan hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambil kantung shurikennya.

"Ayo belajar menggunakan ini, Sasu-chan. Tapi janji ya, jangan bilang tou-san, nanti kaa-chan dimarahi." Kaa-chan tersenyum padaku.

* * *

**-Kau selalu ada saat aku terluka…-**

"Tadaima…" Kataku pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku. Tubuhku penuh luka gores sehabis latihan sendiri tadi.

"Okaeri, Sasu-chan." Kaa-chan menyambutku, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Eh? Tubuhmu kenapa, Sasu-chan? Sini kaa-chan obati." Tawarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak usah, kaa-chan. Nggak sakit kok." Tolakku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tapi kaa-chan malah menyeretku masuk dan mengambil kotak p3k, lalu mengobati luka-lukaku.

"Tubuhmu juga perlu istirahat, Sasu-chan." Kaa-chan tersenyum.

* * *

**-Saat aku bahagia…-**

"Kaa-chan…!" Panggilku sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ada apa, Sasu-chan?" Kaa-chan muncul dari balik pintu dapur.

"Tadi ayah bilang padaku seperti ini, 'Anakku memang hebat.' karena aku berhasil menguasai Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Seruku bangga.

"Itu bagus, Sasu-chan. Ibu akan memasakkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk merayakannya, OK?" Kaa-chan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Jangan lupa tomatnya!" Kaa-chan tertawa kecil dan melangkah menuju dapur lagi.

* * *

**-Juga saat aku membutuhkanmu…-**

Brakk! Aku membanting pintu di belakangku. Lagi-lagi semua orang hanya melihatku sebagai 'adik Itachi'. Aku muak dengan semua orang. Aku ingin dilihat orang sebagai diriku sendiri, bukan sebagai 'adik Itachi'! Saat aku mendapat prestasi bagus, aku hanya dianggap remeh, dianggap biasa, dianggap maklum karena aku 'adik Itachi'?

"Sasu-chan, ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap." Kaa-chan memanggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku. Uh, pasti ada aniki.

"Nggak mood makan!"

"Sasu-chan, nggak biasanya kamu nggak mood makan. Ada tomat lho!" Tomat?

"Kalo gitu makannya ntar pas aniki udah nggak ada." Kaa-chan yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingku tersenyum, lalu membelai rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ada masalah di akademi? Kamu bisa ceritakan pada kaa-chan."

"Ano, tadi di akademi lagi-lagi Sasuke dapat nilai tertinggi, tapi teman-teman sekelas cuma berkomentar, 'Ah, Sasuke lagi. Paling-paling diajarin Itachi-senpai tuh!' Gitu… Padahal aku kan ingin dianggap sebagai diriku sendiri, bukan sebagai 'adik Itachi'." Aku merengut kesal.

"Itu karena orang lain tidak tahu dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Sasu-chan. Coba kau bersikap lebih terbuka pada mereka besok."

"Maksud kaa-chan aku harus mencari teman?"

"Bukan teman, tapi sahabat." Kaa-chan tersenyum lagi.

* * *

**-Sampai akhirnya kau… meninggalkanku…-**

"Kaa-chan jahat!" Teriakku sambil berlari-lari lantai ke atas, menuju kamarnya yang terletak di ujung lorong. Kaa-chan berusaha mengejar, tapi kurang menguntungkan baginya karena saat itu ia memakai rok.

"Sasu-chan!" Panggil Kaa-chan sambil mengejarku. Terlambat. Aku sudah sampai di dalam kamar. Aku segera membanting pintu kamar tepat di depan wajah cemas Kaa-chan. Tanpa kutahu, kaa-chan hanya mengelus dada, menyayangkan kekerasan hatiku itu. Lalu ia turun tangga sambil berjalan pelan, menuju kamarnya.

Prang! Aku membanting bingkai foto keluargaku sampai kacanya pecah. Selembar foto tersembul di balik pecahan-pecahan kaca itu. Tampak wajah kaa-chan, tou-san, dan… aniki.

Aniki. Dia alasan kenapa kaa-chan dan tou-san tidak pernah memperhatikanku lagi. Dia alasan kenapa tou-san sekarang sibuk mengurusi penerimaannya ke anbu. Dia alasan kenapa kaa-chan bolak-balik menelpon seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan temannya, mengabari seluruh keluarga kalau hari ini hari aniki resmi menjadi bagian dari anbu. Dia alasan kenapa kaa-chan dan tou-san melupakan hari ulangtahunku.

Aku merobek bagian tubuh Itachi di foto itu lalu menyalakan korek api dan membakarnya di lantai, lalu aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur, membenamkan kepala ke bantal, mencoba menahan tangis. Tanpa sadar aku pun tertidur.

***

"Sasu-chan… Kasihan sekali dia."

"Saat usianya masih semuda ini…"

Suara-suara itu terdengar terus, mau tak mau aku harus bangun juga. Tercium bau obat-obatan. Terdengar suara orang-orang menangis. Terlihat walau samar-samar, beberapa orang berbaju putih dan sisanya berbaju hitam.

"Mmmh?" Aku mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurku. Lho? Kok aku ada di rumah sakit?

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga." Paman Obito? Sampai-sampai dia ada disini juga. Eh, ada tou-san, aniki, tante Rin, kak Shisui, dll. Mereka menangis? Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

"Ada apa sih, paman? Kenapa semuanya berkumpul?"

"Mikoto…" Ah, kaa-chan. Aku malas mendengar hal tentang kaa-chan. Aku juga muak ngeliat muka tou-san yang sok innocent itu. Apalagi aniki. Dia pasti kesini cuma buat bikin seluruh perhatian ke dia aja.

"Dia… meninggal."

"APA?! Kenapa bisa?"

"Semalam terjadi kebakaran di rumahmu, aku yang pertama kali sadar dan segera berlari ke rumahmu. Tapi terlambat. Mikoto meninggal akibat nekat menyelamatkanmu yang sedang tidur di lantai atas. Ia juga menitipkan ini untukmu." Paman Obito menyerahkan piring berisi sandwich dan kertas di atasnya yang bertuliskan:

_Sasu-chan, maafkan kaa-chan. Kaa-chan terlalu gembira karena Itachi berhasil diterima menjadi anggota anbu, sampai-sampai tidak ingat hari spesialmu. Ini hadiah 'sementara'mu, sudah kaa-chan tambahkan tomatnya. Besok kaa-chan siapkan kejutan untukmu, tunggu saja!_

* * *

Aku meletakkan karangan bunga di samping nisan yang bertuliskan nama kaa-chan. Dan menyeka sedikit air mata yang membasahi pipiku tanpa kusadari. Lalu aku berdiri dan menebarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga di atas gundukan tanah merah yang sudah 5 tahun tercipta.

"Selamat hari ibu, kaa-chan."

**OWARI!**

* * *

**Gimana?  
Jelek ya?  
Gomen ne, maklum masih nyoba-nyoba bikin fic tanpa humor…  
Ehm, mind to review?  
Nggak maksa koq saya…**


End file.
